This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from a crossing made by me at Sandy, Oreg., in which I used a very short, unnamed and unpatented, cream-flowered clonal section from the `Pastel Hybrids` strain as the seed parent and an unnamed and unpatented golden yellow-flowered seedling from `Connecticut Lemonglow`.times.`Red Carpet` as the pollen parent, both unpatented. The object of these breeding efforts was the production of lilies in shades of yellow well suited to forcing for pot plant production out of season.
This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the upright orientation of the vivid yellow coloration of its medium large to large size flowers and the selected plant was asexually reproduced by me at Sandy, Oreg., with such satisfactory results that propagation was continued under my direction through successive generations, by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets, and this extensive propagation demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new plant are fixed and would hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation.